halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaughter Sinema
'Slaughter Sinema '''was one of the ten haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Sprung Tent 2. History and Location On June 21st, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on various fictional B-Movies would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would be set in a drive-in movie theater. The codename for the house was "Snacks", a reference to the snack bar facade. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). Description I''t’s showtime at the local drive-in, where you don’t just catch a movie; the movie catches you. Fear flickers on the screen, filling you with a mixture of dread and delight. Sorority sisters make a monstrous offering. Werewolf bikers go on the hunt. More than jack-o-lanterns are carved at a gut-strewn pumpkin patch. Bloodthirsty children come out to play at a deranged kids’ arcade. As each 80's B movie screams to life, you’ll shriek with terror as you try to avoid alien cannibals, a murderous barber and a ravenous swamp yeti. When the credits roll, heads roll. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entrance was located to the right of the Men in Black restrooms. It went down a road that led to the front of Sprung Tent 2 where it would then continuously loop around the side of the Men in Black building. Eventually you would reach the facade which was a drive-in theater screen (which would play previews of some of the horror movies featured in the house) with two cars outside. Before the entrance is a snack bar sign. Walkthrough The house started guests off inside the snack bar where various movie posters can be seen. The Foul Fists of Dr. Faustus poster opens up and Dr. Faustus swipes at guests with his long pointy fingers. The guests then enter the transition room for Sorority Sacrifice. After that is the sorority room where two dead bodies can be seen hanging on a stage while tentacles coming out of the floor grab them. A sorority girl came out to the right of them. Continuing down the sorority room, another sorority girl jumps out on the left. After that, guests would enter the transition room for Devil Dogs. Guests enter a bar where a Werewolf Biker jumps out on your left. Guests continue down the bar where another Werewolf Biker comes out of a boo hole from across a cigarette machine. After going through the Devil Dogs scene guests entered the transition room for Pumpkin Guts. Guests would then enter Mr. Carver's Pumpkin Shop where two Gourdy's can be seen jumping out from behind various shelves. Some of these shelves had carved human heads instead of pumpkins. After that was the transition room for Schittie's Kidz. Guests would enter a Chuck 'E Cheese like area. On a party table, a dead body with a pizza cutter stabbed in his head can be see. Two evil kids would jump out from behind various areas. On a stage a stuffed mascot can be seen screaming with an evil kid biting him. After that guests entered the photo booth where a final kid would pop out from behind the camera. The next transition room was the one for The Cult of the Beast Baby. The scene for this movie was a room filled with Beast Baby Worshipers. Some of them were real and some were not. The Beast Baby could also be seen inside of a cage. Every once an a while the beast babies eyes would glow and the room would flicker. During this period the real Beast Baby Worshipers would attack guests. The next room was the transition room for Amazon Cannibals from Planet Hell. The scene started guests off inside of a spaceship. Exiting the spaceship guests would then enter Planet Hell (which consisted of caves with skulls and glowing crystals) where an Amazon Cannibal can be seen ripping the intestines out of a scientist. Continuing through planet hell guests would find two more Amazon Cannibals. After that was the transition room for Barber Chop. Guests would then enter the barber shop where various victims could be seen dead on chairs. Behind one of them Morton Meetz can be seen swiping at guests. A victim of Morton also jumps out from behind a boohole. The next transition room was for Midnight Snack 2: The House Swarming. This scene started with a laboratory where various tiny, furry creatures, could be seen wreaking havoc. A dead scientist with two creatures coming out of his chest could be seen on a table. Another scientist with a gun comes out of a boohole shooting at guests. He is covered in these tiny creatures. Guests would then enter a small room with a giant creature coming out of a wall. After that was the final transition room which was for Attack of the Swamp Yeti. This scene was a swamp where two Swamp Yetis can be seen jumping out from behind trees. A tent with a few dead campers can also be seen on the right. Exiting the swamp a final Swamp Yeti jumps out to guests left for one final scare before the guests would leave. Scareactors * Dr. Faustus * Sorority Sacrifice Girls X2 * Werewolf Bikers X3 * Gourdy X2 * Evil Kids X3 * Chucky Cheese like Mascot * Beast Baby Worshipers X2 * Amazon Cannibals X3 * Morton Meetz * Barber Victim * Scientist with Critters * Swamp Yeti X3 Pictures Slaughter Sinema Art.png|Art design from Wendigutz Amazon Woman From Planet Hell.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Beast Baby.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Pumpkin Guts.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Barber_Chop.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Schittie's_Kidz.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Swamp_Yeti.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Sorority_Sacrifice.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Midnight_Snack_2.jpg|A poster for one of the movies that will be featured in the house. Slaughter Sinema Soda.jpg|A picture of the haunted house that was featured on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 8/13/18. Slaughter Sinema Popcorn.jpg|A picture of the haunted house that was featured on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 8/13/18. Slaughter Sinema Speaker.jpg|A picture of the haunted house that was featured on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 8/13/18. Slaughter Sinema Facade 3.jpg Slaughter Sinema Facade 2.jpg Amazon Cannibal.png Amazon Cannibal Close Up.png Amazon Cannibal 2.png Amazon Cannibal 3.png Amazon Cannibal 4.png HHN 28 Media (Slaughter Sinema).png Swamp Yeti Mask.png Pumpkin Guts Mask.png Swamp Yeti.png Trivia * On the posters for the various horror movies, names like Jack Schmidt, Albert Caine, Carey, Ohio, Michael Aiello, and Patrick Braillard appeared. * On the Amazon Cannibals from Planet Hell poster, the name Nancy Stebler appears. This could be a reference to Lt. Von Stebler (the main character in Interstellar Terror) because the Amazon Cannibals scene has you walk through a spaceship. * Some of the previews that played on the movie screen were of haunted houses from the previous year, like Scarecrow: The Reaping and Hive. * The evil barber from Barber Chop is named Morton Meetz. This could be a reference to the haunted house Leave it to Cleaver, where the Meetz family appeared. * The first room of the house holds a couple "Let's all go to the Lobby" posters that are a reference to the Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen icon, The Usher. Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Sprung Tent 2